


Under white Sheets

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also fluff, Getting Together, M/M, description of consentual underage nasty stuff, description of underage drinking, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: Lance Birthday FicStarring: a good heap of Nunvill, two naked boys and long overdue confessions.





	Under white Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I didn't plan on writing something for Lance's birthday, but I literally dreamt of this scene. This is like the universe (or my subconsciousness) telling me to write this shit!
> 
> And, since I recently starting reading stories from warschach again, my writing-style might be a bit influenced and not something I usually write, but I'm still freaking happy with this.
> 
> P.S.: The rating is discribed in the tags, as well as for naked boys and some swearing. But nothing heavy happens.

He doesn’t know what exactly wakes him up, since it could either be the sun blasting directly into his eyes or the murderous headache he is sporting thanks to the improper handling of Coran’s last few bottles of Nunvill, or maybe both, but it doesn’t matter anyway since he is awake now, and slowly but surely starting to take in his surroundings.

The room he has been given the day before is actually pretty nice. High, earth colored walls sprinkled with what looks like glass crystals that reflect the light and make the room seem brighter, huge windows with an amazing look on the five lions parked near the city, a luxurious bathroom anyone on earth would be jealous of, and most importantly the comfy queen-sized bed. 

Gosh, Keith can’t remember the last time he had slept in a proper bed, but with him been stuck on a space whale for quite some time, he guesses it’s been at least more than two years. It’s really nice, with soft, white sheets witha slight flowery smell to them, and even though the pillow is way too soft for his liking and weirdly cold, right now it’s really beneficial for the pain in his head and neck, so he won’t complain about it.

The warm body pressed to his side shifts a bit and Keith lifts an arm to pet his wolf to let it know they won’t get up for at least another hour or two, but instead of the soft, dark fur his hand grazes over even softer, warm skin. His head snaps up from the pillow while the rest of his body stays still to not wake the person next to him. 

Keith relaxes a bit when he realizes that it’s just Lance laying next to him but his heart stops working for a few seconds when he realizes that it’s _Lance_ laying next to him, Keith’s fucking oblivious crush laying in his bed, hogging most of the sheets while snuggling into Keith’s side at the same time. 

He’s fast asleep, face slack and snoring slightly, hair a disheveled mess and caramel brown skin almost shining in the serene morning light. Keith tries to get a few inches, or maybe even feet, between them, but notices his own arm being use as a pillow by the brunet, and the slight tugging only makes Lance snuggle closer.

Too afraid to accidentally wake him, Keith lays back and tries to remember what has brought him into this situation. He recalls the birthday party they threw for Lance on one of their allied planets they passed on their way to earth. He remembers Coran bringing out the Nunvill, and even though neither Lance or Keith were legally allowed to drink on earth (Shiro reminded them a couple of times with disapproving looks), earth-law doesn’t really apply in space and they both took their good share of this horrible beverage.

This horrible, alcoholic beverage that lead to giggling, funny dancing and intimate dancing, to soft kisses, more heated kisses, to awkward fumbling on their way to Keith’s room, even more heated kisses and more… intimate things Keith tries not to think about... but does anyway.

Wanting to do something else then lying here like an idiot and forcing down his blush with pure willpower, he awkwardly tries to shift his legs under the covers to move his morning glory from Lance’s naked body. Keith would jump off the nearest cliff if anyone saw him like this, red-faced, half hard and body still stiff from the hang-over that would probably last the whole day. 

Of course, this is the exact moment Lance decides to wake up. He blinks his ocean blue eyes groggily, catches Keith’s gaze and snuggles back into him with a smile. After letting out a content sigh Lance grumbles a “Good morning” to Keith, but doesn’t make any move to get up. 

Okay, seems like Keith is the only one freaking out here.

With Lance awake now, Keith tries to get up again, manages to lift himself up a few inches but the brunet’s lazy hug combined with the unbelievable coziness of their position (if you ignore Keith’s internal freak-out) makes him give up pretty quickly. He resumes to pat the soft skin on Lance’s back with the arm stuck under brown curls. “Um, Lance?”

Lance doesn’t move, but Keith can feel the soft lashes ghost over his skin, hopefully meaning he got his attention.

“You’re in my bed…”

“I know,” he murmurs. 

“… and we, uhm, kind of slept with each other.”

Lance snorts. “I know, I was there too.”

It takes a few moments for the raven’s nervous tone registers in Lance’s brain, but only a split second for his whole body to tense up before carefully removing himself from the not-reciprocated cuddling. 

“Fuck.” 

Keith’s relief from the returning blood flow in his arm is quickly forgotten as his eyes fall on Lance’s disturbed expression. Keith props himself on his elbows as he watches Lance grate his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath before lifting his gaze. “Please don’t tell me you regret it?”

And well, if he asks like this Keith can answer nothing but “No, nonono, I don’t!”

“Oh, thank god.” Lance slumps back down with a relieved sigh. “Dude, you gave me a heart attack here.”

“Sorry,” Keith mutters, hyperaware of the naked body snuggling back under the blankets next to him. Lance looks at him with a shy but still expectant smile, and as much as Keith wants to forget all the questions in his head, crawl with him under the bed cover and maybe even repeat a few things from last night; the other, not-horny part of his brain urges him to talk about it now rather than later. “I was just wondering if this, uh, you know, changes something between us?”

Lance shrugs only his left shoulder since he’s laying on the other one. “Well, yeah, I guess so.”

“You guess?”

As if this conversation has zero impact on their future, Lance takes his time to cuddle even deeper into the sheets. He turns a bit to rake his fingers through his hair again, and only now Keith realizes that they probably share the same Nunvill-induces headache. “I mean,” Lance starts, voice gravy, “it depends if you want something between us to change.”

“No, I-“ Keith takes a deep breath. Oh boy, there is so much to consider here. Their relationship is not something only between them; it affects the team, and Voltron, and the universe, and yeah, in the end it also affects them, and Keith doesn’t really know how to cope with all this at once. He isn’t even sure what Lance means with his question, because things already have changed between them, right? Or will they only change when Keith gives him an answer? But, you know, Keith doesn't really have an answer. “I like it like this?” 

“Dude,” Lance gives him an unimpressed look, reminding Keith with a simple smile that he gets him. Like, _gets_ him. Knows when Keith has problems understanding something, accepting something or coping with something. Reminds Keith that he has always been there for him when that happened, right? Reminds him that he won’t let him down, no matter what. “I meant if you still want to be just friends after all this-“ he awkwardly points his hand between their sandwiched bodies, “or if you want to be something… more?”

“Something more?”

Keith’s open staring catches the blush on Lance’s brown cheeks. It’s endearing, and reassuring, telling him that he’s not the only one walking into kind of new territory right now. 

“Like, boyfriends and stuff…” Lance stutters out. 

Keith finally lets himself settle down, lays on his side so he’s facing Lance and adjust the blanket to cover both of them. He really doesn’t need to think about it, as long as the decision means that Lance is with him. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Another relieved sigh leaves Lance’s lips. “Okay, good, okay. Because I’d like that too.”

Keith smiles. “Good.”

Lance smiles back. “Good.” 

They scoot a bit closer, still a bit shy with the newness between them and the fact that they are pretty naked under the sheets. Lance frowns when he moves his head a bit too much. “Gosh, do you have a headache too?”

Keith chuckles. “Yeah, Coran’s Nunvill hit me pretty hard.”

Lance groans affirming. “I guess the only thing we can do is to sleep it away.”

“Good idea,” he hums. 

Lance scoots a bit closer, and after a second Keith gets the hint and lifts his arm to let the brunet cuddle into his chest again. He gets a happy smile and a kiss on his collarbones as a thank you and decides that headache and soreness or not, this is probably the best he had ever felt in his life. Minus the time they got Shiro back, because, you know, that was pretty great too.

He closes his eyes but waits a bit for the other to drift off. When he feels Lance evenly breath into his neck, he presses a chaste kiss on the brunet’s forehead. “Happy birthday, Lance.” 

He gets happy murmur in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


End file.
